


My 98' Friend

by prodteez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, a little hurt/comfort ig?, based on idol wonderland, pls vote for them in mama, seongjoong, soft, these are also very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodteez/pseuds/prodteez
Summary: Ch. 1 - Hongjoong paints Seonghwa's nailCh. 2 - Seonghwa hangs pictures of Hongjoong in their bedroom-based on idol wonderland !
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> hi, again this is based in idol wonderland. search it up in case you didn't get to watch! :)

" Joong, have you seen my phone? " Seonghwa asks, looking around the room in search of his phone. He sworn he was just holding it a minute ago.

Hongjoong pointed on their bed's direction, " Ah yeah, it's on your bed. ". Seonghwa looked at the younger's nails as it was newly polished with black manicure. Instead of going to his bed to grab his phone, he sat on Hongjoong's side, which confused him a lot. " Uh, need anything else? "

Seonghwa placed his right hand on the table, " Can you place nail polish on one of my nail too? ". Hongjoong softly laughed at him, placing his left hand on top of his boyfriend's and grabbing the nail polish with his right hand.

" Alright, which finger? " , Seonghwa hummed for awhile to show he was thinking, before he pointed at his pointer finger, " Here. ", Seonghwa decided.

The younger nodded, already taking the lid off of the nail polish. He slouched and held his hand, carefully stroking the nail polish brush as it covered the nail with a perfect and smooth-looking black.

It took about five minutes for it to dry, Hongjoong still cleaning the other's finger as he made some mistakes. 

Minutes has passed.

" It looks perfect. " Seonghwa says, leaning forward to plant a kiss on the lips, " Thank you. ". Hongjoong definitely melted and latched on the taller, giggling at himself.

" If you want to borrow my set of nail polish, feel free to do so, okay? " , Seonghwa nodded as a response.

_end._


	2. Celebrity Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't remember the exact words seonghwa said in idol wonderland but ig its close to that.

_" Hongjoong barely sleeps in the room, so I hung his pictures around the room. "_

" Oh my god you actually hung my pictures all over the room. " Hongjoong says, surprised as he took a look of their shared room.

Seonghwa chuckled, " Told you I wasn't lying. " , he placed his things down and sat on the chair, " You barely sleep in here, you're either in the studio or camping in the living room. "

" Well I- " Hongjoong was supposed to say something until Seonghwa cuts him off.

" I just miss you. " he says, voice near inaudible. Hongjoong looked at him, seeing the older's sad eyes. He was quick to move towards him and wrap his arms around him.

" Oh I miss you too, a lot. But it can't be helped. " , he carded his fingers through the taller's hair. " I'll try my best to come sleep here, okay? " 

Seonghwa nodded, burying his face on the other's shoulder. He then laughed a little, " I probably need to find other 98' friends. "

" Whatever, you declared that I'm your only celebrity friend and you can never change that. " 

_end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading! sorry these are very short aaaa. thoughts and comments?

**Author's Note:**

> reminder to vote for ateez in mama! and stream inception too :)


End file.
